O que a lua disse
by marenostrum
Summary: Porque existem histórias e existem histórias do coiote, e é muito importante saber a diferença.


_na) hao e jeanne tem uma conversa em algum momento. uma mistura louca que eu fiz com folclore americano e minha imaginação esquisita, que ficou maior do que eu imaginava. blá, eu sou horrível com diálogos._

* * *

-Você sabe - ele dizia atrás da fumaça – o que é uma história do coiote?

Ela olhava para o menino-espírito em sua frente, tentando parecer realmente interessada no que ele estava tentando dizer, mas não conseguindo realmente. Ela deu um pequeno e calmo sorriso e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-As histórias do coiote têm a idade do mundo. – ele explicou, como se estivesse contando algo importantíssimo. – No passado, o coiote cantou e as pessoas escutaram. Depois, as pessoas cantaram, até que um dia esqueceram o ritmo da música, então as pessoas contaram. Mas um dia elas esqueceram como contar também, e só sentaram do lado umas das outras e descobriram que não conseguiam lembrar se algum dia o coiote realmente havia cantado.

Ela esperou educadamente pelo final da história, que nunca veio. O menino olhava satisfeito para ela, como se houvesse contado um grande segredo. Seus espíritos se encaravam agressivamente.

-O que houve então? – ela perguntou finalmente.

Ele deu os ombros. – Nada. Elas nunca mais puderam dividir nenhuma história do coiote.

-Ah. – eles se olharam longamente por mais um momento, ela pequena e deslocada, ele imóvel como se fizesse parte da própria paisagem. Ela deu outro sorriso contido. – Eu presumo que você conheça muitas histórias do coiote, Hao Asakura.

Ele respondeu com um sorriso que ela não conseguiu identificar como irônico, triste ou uma simples afirmação.

-O nada sonhou uma vez que estava dormindo. Mas não conseguia dormir direito porque havia um barulho o incomodando, parecido com um choro. E ele tentava e tentava mas não conseguia dormir, até que resolveu levantar e ver de onde vinha o choro. Enquanto ele andava, ele se transformava em tudo, até que nenhum resto de nada havia sobrado. Mas o choro ainda não havia parado. E foi aí que o nada acordou e viu tudo ao seu redor, e achou tudo perfeito. Mas, quando foi dar nome às coisas à sua volta, ele se lembrou do choro. E decidiu que o choro era a coisa mais importante de todas e que deveria ser nomeada primeiro. – a pausa foi curta mas perceptível – Você sabe qual foi o nome escolhido, Lady Jeanne?

Ela disse que não, sentindo a tensão crescer entre seus espíritos, ambos controlando-se enormemente para não se atacar.

O menino-espírito percebeu isso também, e fez um gesto com um braço direito como se estivesse afastando algo inconveniente. Os dois espíritos dissiparam-se.

-O nome que foi dado ao choro – disse finalmente. – foi coiote.

Ela tentou disfarçar o tédio em relação às histórias pagãs que ele insistia em contar fechando os olhos de uma forma que ela esperava denotar compreensão e sorrindo suavemente. – Isso foi uma história do coiote?

Ele pareceu realmente surpreso por um instante. Depois, seus lábios formaram o que ela interpretou como o único sorriso sincero daquela noite e ele deu uma pequena risada.

-Claro que não! As histórias do coiote vieram depois. – ele se virou para a lua e a olhou atentamente por alguns instantes.

-Por que as pessoas não as escreveram antes de esquecer?

-Porque, minha pequena apóstola, as histórias do coiote não funcionam assim. Se alguém, por algum acaso, resolvesse escrevê-las, elas passariam a ser _só_ histórias.

O bom humor que ele havia adquirido repentinamente não a agradou. A blasfêmia no meio da frase a havia incomodado particularmente, principalmente vinda da boca dele. Ela decidiu demonstrar uma parte da irritação que sentia, adquirindo um semblante ligeiramente entediado. O menino em sua frente, no entanto, não pareceu se importar com isso nem um pouco.

-Por que então, eu pergunto, você achou que eu conheceria alguma história do coiote?

A pergunta pareceu o divertir mais do que a anterior. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás com uma expressão divertida.

-Mas Lady Jeanne, você conhece! Nós estamos aqui, não estamos?

Ela não conseguiu ver a ligação de uma frase com a outra, nem como alguma delas respondia à sua pergunta.

-Eu tenho certeza absoluta de que nunca ouvi falar das lendas primitivas deste país bárbaro e pouco civilizado. – sua voz saiu baixa e irritada e, ela temia, um pouco amedrontada.

A perda de sua compostura parecia haver o deliciado. – Civilização é somente um ponto de vista, como nós dois sabemos muito bem. Quanto à primitividade, bem... acho que a sua religião defende-a melhor de que eu jamais conseguiria.

-Não se atreva, - ela murmurava furiosamente – a dizer uma só palavra sobre fé! – seu tom de voz agora adquirira um tom ancestral, como se mil de pessoas falassem junto com ela. – Não se atreva a sujar a fé com suas palavras corruptas e sem sentido...

-Escute. – ele a interrompeu bruscamente. – Escute e, pelo amor do seu Deus, preste atenção.

Ela parou de falar, esperando para escutar o que ele tinha a dizer. Mas ele só ficou parado, os olhos fechados e um meio sorriso no rosto, como se estivesse aproveitando a pausa para sentir o vento do deserto trazendo pó em sua direção, ou para escutar a música que a o luar destilasse suavemente.

-Diga _logo_. – ela falou, depois de perder a paciência definitivamente.

Ele a olhou sem compreender. A lua iluminava sua expressão, acentuando seus olhos amendoados e suas maçãs do rosto, tornando sua face repentinamente mais atemporal e morena do que ela havia percebido antes.

-Você não consegue entender? Agora, tudo não faz sentido?

-Tudo faz sentido em Deus, exceto o que você diz. – ela retrucou com raiva.

Ele balançou a cabeça contrariado. Parecia, percebeu ela, que alguma coisa não havia ocorrido da forma como ele havia pensado. Mas isso não parecia incomodá-lo tanto. Sem esperar que ela ainda acrescentasse mais algum comentário, ele virou as costas e desapareceu, piscando o olho e a desejando boa noite.

Ela ficou encarando o lugar que ele havia ocupado por alguns instantes, até que conseguiu se acalmar e pensar claramente. Qual era o significado daquela conversa?

Ela decidiu rezar um pouco, em voz baixa, para experimentar se conseguia alguma resposta. Mas, ao juntar as mãos e fechar os olhos, percebeu que faltava algo muito importante, algo fundamental.

As palavras. Ela havia esquecido as palavras.

Ela olhava as próprias mãos com incredulidade e desespero. O vento bateu gelado em seus braços, e ela sentiu muito frio e, algo que não sentia verdadeiramente a muito tempo, medo. O_ que_ estava acontecendo?

E então, a princípio numa altura inaudível, depois em um tom muito baixo, ela escutou o som de alguém chorando.


End file.
